Shining Brighter
by TheWriterFormerlyKnownAsNixon
Summary: Oneshot I trew together in about 20 minutes. At Owen's party, Gwen sits alone. Trent turned her down for Heather in the end, leaving her in a depressed mess... Unless Cody has something to say about it... Slight CxG fluff. Features Brighter by Paramore!


I usually don't write Oneshots much, but I wanted a quick break from another story I'm writing… Also, this is my first experience with a character singing, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, or anything else in this story for that matter.

---

Why me…?

I sighed deeply, taking another long drink of soda. I looked around the noisy room, sitting at my table all alone. Owen had ended up winning, and we were on the massive boat he rented, out in the middle of Lake Wawanakwa for the night. Everyone was having such a great time… Except for one person; me. I looked over at Trent, talking to his new girlfriend… My hand balled into a shaky fist. I shut my eyes, taking a breath in. So much for love… He didn't even look over at me. I thought that kiss he had with Heather was on her part… And it was, actually, but… Apparently Trent did some "Serious thinking" after he got voted off the island. And that "Serious thinking" involved forgetting about me and thinking about Heather… I looked away from the two, trying to hold tears in. I knew something was up when he didn't join my side on the final challenge, but I never thought… I threw my head down on the table. I was at a table in the corner, all alone. The room I was in was big; a bunch of tables and booths surrounded a large stage where a karaoke machine had been set up. I was all alone in the corner; everyone else was surrounding the stage cheering for Lindsay as she continued to sing Hannah Montana songs… I tried to drown it all out, too enveloped in my own depression to participate.

"Gwen…" I heard a soft voice. I raised my head, looking up to see Geoff and Bridgette had walked over. I sighed.

"Look, guys… People have already bothered me about this… I don't need anyone else ruining the night for themselves," I said in a monotone voice. Geoff shook his head.

"Too bad, Gwen, because that's exactly what we're here for," He said, the two of them sitting down.

"Look… I know you're sad; I would be too… But you should try to enjoy the party, Gwen… We all want you over here," Bridgette pleaded.

"I'm sorry…" I said, sighing. "But I'm just not in the mood... I don't want to ruin your night because I'm in a bad mood," I said, not looking at them. I took another drink of soda, finding it empty. I shoved the empty glass aside, where several more were piled together. I slid another full one in front of me, as well.

"Gwen…" Geoff started, but Bridgette stopped him. She looked at him, shaking her head.

"Let's just leave her… I think it'd be best if she got some time alone…" She said.

"No, I'm going to get her happy if it kills me! I did it before, I can do it again!" I smiled sadly at Geoff's enthusiasm.

"Come on, party boy… Go back with Bridgette," I said. "At least someone loves her…" Geoff had a stern look on his face.

"Dude… I'm not the brightest guy around, but I know enough about girls and guys. You just haven't found the right guy yet, man. Trent's clearly not him," I sighed. Bridgette rejoined the conversation.

"Come on, Gwen… It's one guy…" She urged. "They'll be others…"

"No there won't!" I yelled suddenly. "Nobody wants me, don't you get it!?" I choked back a few tears. "I'm just the angry little goth who nobody wants to be around!" I yelled angrily. The others flinched back a bit at my sudden outburst.

"…Alright…" Geoff said, getting up. "But I still think you should join in the fun…" He said, walking off with Bridgette. I groaned in frustration now, slamming a fist on the table. Throughout the night, people had been over here to try to cheer me up… Even Noah and Duncan came here at one point or another… But I just told them all I was not interested in anything. Trent had even tried to talk to me, but I ignored him completely. Leshawna, obviously, had been the most vocal and determined about it, but I reacted the same… I would probably get over this eventually… I just didn't know when I would. I heard sudden clapping.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lindsay had finished singing, and everyone was applauding her. I just threw my head back down on the table.

"Cody, you're up dude," I heard Chris say. Cody… I found myself looking up at him as he walked onto the stage. I remember when he tried to ask me out… And how I rejected him so rudely. He was such a strange little guy… But he did try to help me get together with Trent… I sighed, knowing his efforts were in vain. I wondered how he felt about me right now… I was starting to think he didn't really like me anymore; he hadn't said a single word to me all night, and had not come over here at all. But… He was one of the few people who had stayed on my side during the final challenge…

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat, checking the microphone. "I-I'm not exactly a great singer… So don't expect anything great…" He said nervously. He obviously had some stage fright. "B-but anyways…" He began fumbling through the machine, looking for a song. He stopped on one after a minute or two.

"Dude…" Chris said. "You realize a chick sings that, right?" He said, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Yeah…" I heard him say quietly, blushing a bit. Chris shrugged.

"Whatever…" He sat back, waiting. Cody tugged at his collar.

"A-anyways…" He began. "I just wanted to dedicate this song to someone here tonight…" My body perked up suddenly, this sentence getting my attention. "I… Didn't really get to know her a ton, since I left the island kinda early…" He continued. "I noticed that she's been really down tonight, and I want to try to make her happy…" My eyes widened slightly. I thought I saw some people look over at me, and look back at him while smiling slightly. "Uh… So, yeah… This is for her…" He said, clearing his throat and taking a sip of a water bottle he brought with him. He set it down, and the music began.

Wait… I knew this song…

Once the music started, Cody completely changed; his nervousness vanished, he stood perfectly still, he was smiling his little cocky smile. He took a breath as the vocal part began.

"So this is how it goes… Well I, I would have never known…" He paused for a second. "And if it ends today, well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone!"

I mouthed the chorus along with him.

"Now I think we're taking this too far! Don't you know that it's not this hard? Well it's not this hard… But if you take what's yours and I take mine… Must we go there? Please, not this time… No, not this time…"

He was incredible… I never knew a guy could sing so well. And it was originally a girl singing this too… Wow… The next part began.

"Well this is not your fault…" Cody placed a hand on his heart. "But if I'm without you then I will feel so small… And if you have to go, well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does!" I stood as Cody walking around the stage, holding the mic close as he lowered his head with one hand balled into a fist. I sang quietly this time…

"Now I think we're taking this too far! Don't you know that it's not this hard? Well it's not this hard… But if you take what's yours and I take mine… Must we go there? Please, not this time… No, not this time…" The guitar solo began, as some others stood, cheering slightly.

"If you run……. Away now……. Will you come… Back around......? The instruments quieted, and he sang softly while holding the microphone low in front of him with both hands on it "And if you ran away… I'd still wave goodbye, watching you shine brighter….. Everybody!" Everyone joined in the chorus.

"Now I think we're taking this too far! Don't you know that it's not this hard? Well it's not this hard… But if you take what's yours and I take mine… Must we go there? Please, not this time… No, not this time…" Another musical interlude followed, before Cody began singing loudly.

"I'll wave goodbye, watching you shine bright!"

"You shine bright… You shine bright…" I filled in the echo for him.

"I'll wave goodbye tonight…" He said slowly, finally finishing. Everyone, even Heather, erupted in applause. I even found myself clapping, but nobody seemed to notice. Although, I saw Cody glance over at me, a small, caring smile on his face before he walked off the stage…

---

I don't know what kind of magic Cody had performed, but it had somehow knocked me out of my slump. I knew he was thinking of me when he sang that… And I could tell he really meant every word…

Every last one.

Someone really did love me… And I had pushed him away for someone who broke my heart…

"Gwen!" Bridgette greeted me, seeing me walk over to her, Geoff, Duncan, and Courtney.

"There's Miss Gloomy…" Duncan said, but he smiled slightly.

"You look a lot better," Courtney said, obviously relieved I wasn't so depressed.

"Yeah…" I small burp escaped me. "…But I think I may have had too much pop…" I said as the others laughed a little.

"Dude, did you hear Cody? That guy can sing…" Geoff brought up.

"Oh, I think she heard him…" Duncan smirked. "I saw you back there…" I blushed slightly.

"Well… I think you can imagine why…" I said quietly.

"I'll say…" Duncan continued. "Guy sang that song for you, obviously,"

"I thought it was sweet…" Bridgette said.

"Yeah, the guy really must care about you," Geoff added. I looked down, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked, being quick to notice my slightly gloomy look.

"Oh… Nothing, nothing…" I said, perking back up. "But… Where did Cody go…?"

"He went to the top deck… He kinda wanted to be alone after that big song he did," Bridgette answered. I nodded.

"Well… I'll be right back then…" I said, walking off. I didn't see it, but the others were all looking at each other, smirking.

---

I looked out at the orange-purple sky as the sun began to set, sending the water into an explosion of sparkles and colors… I sighed a bit. It was so peaceful up here… Everyone was just so calm, and serene, and beautiful…

But not as beautiful as Gwen, of course.

I don't know what came over me when I sang that song… But seeing Gwen so emotionally distressed like that was… Disturbing. I had to do something! I noticed her stand up with a happy look on her face when I was done, so I figured my work was done… Of course, I love her with all my heart… But she didn't just feel that way…

"…Cody…?" I nearly fell off the deck when I heard a voice behind me. I turned, startled by who was there.

"G-gwen…!" I said, surprised. "How did…"

"Bridgette told me you came up here…" She answered. She walked up next to me, sighing as she stared out at the water. I turned back, doing the same. Neither of us said anything for awhile. Finally, Gwen spoke.

"So, why'd you do it?" She asked. My eyes widened a bit.

"Uh, do what…?" I asked innocently. He looked at me.

"Don't play dumb… Why did you sing that song for me?" I looked back towards the water, sighing.

"Gwen, you probably can tell, but I still love you… And I just can't stand to see someone I love so miserable…" I explained. "I know you don't love me back, but if I can make you happy, that's good enough for me…" She nodded, looking back out with me.

"…Well, thanks…" She said simply. I nodded quietly. More silence… The sun slowly set, darkening the sky and water slightly more.

"I'm just… Glad I could make you smile… I'm really sorry about Trent…" She lowered her head a bit.

"Don't be… Neither of us knew he was such a…"

"Gwen…" I cut her off, not wanting her to say anything.

"…Sorry…" She said. She sighed. "But… I appreciate you trying to hook us up…" She said, smiling slightly. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, it was kinda to win that bet…" I started. She giggled, recalling my ridiculous request. "But… I mostly just wanted to see you with the one you loved…"

"Or at least the one I thought I loved," She corrected me.

"Yeah…" Silence.

"It's amazing how someone can blind us to the truth so easily…" She said after a moment or two.

"…Huh…?"

"I mean, I was so occupied by how nice and pretty Trent was that I didn't realize other thoughts I had…" She said awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I don't really get what you mean…" I admitted. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Look…" She said, turning to me. "What if you're not as smart as you think?" I glared slightly.

"Hey…" I said, annoyed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" She continued, slapping her forehead. "I mean… What if you're not always right about people…?"

"…Like who…?" I asked.

"Like… Well…" We found ourselves moving closer to each other. "Well… Me…"

"Yeah…?" I asked, not really focused on what I was saying. I stared into her eyes, which looked back into mine.

"Yeah…" We were inches apart at this point. "You said that you know I don't love you…"

"…Yeah…?" I asked, more absent mindedly than before. My heart was beginning to pound faster and faster.

"Cody…" She said softly. My eyes widened as her lips gently brushed against mine for a brief moment. "…I do love you…" She whispered in my ear. After that, she walked off slowly, looking back at me expectantly. I shook myself, snapping out of the love-induced trance I was in.

"Gwen… Wait up!" I shouted, chasing after her. All the time, the words flashed through my head…

I do love you…

---

Yaaaaaaaay… Please review!


End file.
